Mi Jefe y Yo
by ayelen rock
Summary: yugi trabaja en una empresa muy reconocida. yami es el jefe, un hombre con un fuerte caracter, todo hombre y mujer se rinden ante el. pero su relacion de empleo y jefe cambiara. presentar su novio a sus padres no sera nada sencillo. cosa que para yami es todo lo contrario
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

ACA CON UN NUEVO FICS

se nota que no me mate en el nombre

si se les ocure un nombre mejor agamen lo saber

espero q les gusten, este fics se me ocurio por el fics mi jefe y la comedia de tv Graduados

**Mi Jefe y Yo..**

**Cap.1: Trabajo**

Yami Atemu presidente Intecomp una empresa internacional con sede en el Japón, Egipto y la sede principal en el Cairo. Empresa de autos

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Se escuchó a través de la puerta cerrada de la oficina de yami

Cuando su jefe estaba de ese humor lo mejor era estar a miles de km de él. Todos de la oficina le temian y a la vez hombre y mujer suspiraban por el. Yugi Muto era testigo que el amor a primera vista si exite. Y tan solo oír su voz sentía todo su cuero estremecer. Pero en esos tres años que llevaba trabajando para el habia logrado esconder muy bien sus sentimientos.

Tomo los documentos que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y se los entregó a Sereniti, su secretaria, para enviarla lo más lejos del enojo de su jefe. No sea que la despida como había echo con sus anteriores

-Sereniti por favor lleva esto documentos a la oficina de recursos humanos

-S!i, por supuesto, lo llevare enseguida Yugi- salió de la oficina como un relámpago, se veía su miedo en sus ojos

Pero yugi había sobrevivido tres años a esos arranques. Su capacidad para adelantarse a las necesidades de su jefe, y hacer su trabajo bien lo había salvado. Pero nadie es indispensable, eso lo sabía

-Sr Muto me tiene el informe del Sr Tanaka listo?- Rugió abriendo la puerta de golpe de la oficina, con cara de pocos amigos

Yugi sin prestarle atención a la rabia de su jefe. Tomo el informe que se encontraba a su costado y entregándolo a yami

-A aquí lo tiene Sr Atem- Volviendo a los preparativos de la conferencia satelital de mañana por la tarde- Se le ofrece algo más?

-Eso es todo- sonríe levemente- No sé cómo lo logras, pero gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti

Ese comentario hiso estremecer todo el cuerpo de yugi. Él sabía que no de debía tomarse esas palabras en serio. Yami salía con la arpía de Tea

El día de la conferencia satelital había llegado, todo estaba listo. La conferencia comenzó. se llevó adelante sin ningun problema, la cual permitió ver a su jefe meter a todos esos ejecutivos en el bolsilo, era como enfrentarse con animales hambrientos dispuestos a dar el primer zarpaso, pero estos de dinero. Todo salio como fue planeado. Y ya terminado cada uno se retiraba de sus puestos de trabajo

-Bueno Sereniti espero que descanses este fin de semana

-Tu también descansa, y no te exijas mucho con el trabajo, sino terminaras con estresado y te ara mal

-Gracias, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no llegare a eso, a beses exageras

-No exagero, solo te advierto...bueno, nos vemos el lunes- Sereniti se da la media vuelta mientras yugi vuelve a su computadora para transcribir todo lo que había pasado en la conferencia

En la empresa se encontraban los de seguridad, yugi y yami. Este se encontraba enfrascado en una comunicación telefónica con la cede de Egipto

Escucho unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban- Sereniti eres tú, te olvidaste algo?- Se sorprendió cuando vio una mujer de pelo castaño pasando por su lado ignorándolo, entrando como dueña de casa a la oficina de Yami

Yami había terminado hablar por teléfono, estaba guardando y apagando la computadora para irse a su departamento. Pero por desgracia la puerta se abrió haciendo presencia Tea , serrando la perta tras ella. Vistiendo muy provocativa

-Hola cariño- moviendo sus caderas provocativamente acercándose a Yami

-Que quieres Tea?- frunciendo el ceño, apartándose de ella

A los pocos minutos escucho gritos provenientes de la oficina de su jefe. Yugi dejo de trabajar y comenzó a guardar para retirarse

-No puedo creer que tengas cara para pedirme más dinero luego que te encontré en la cama con otro sujeto. Ya te dije bien claro que no te daré ni un centavo. Desaparece de mi vista traidora, maldita perra

Yami recibe una fuerte cachetada, sale de la oficina, enfoca su vista en Yugi, que estaba a punto de retirarse. Sin percatarse de tea- Maldito mocoso, escuchando conversaciones ajenas- Todo fue muy rápido, recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo derrumbo, golpeándose en el camino la cabeza contra la punta del escritorio, cayendo al suelo

-Pero te has vuelto loca!, vete de aquí, no te quiero ver jamás- tea se fue con ira por no conseguir lo que quería

Yami al ver la escena su sangre hervía, quería matar a Tea como se atreve, venir a exile dinero y al no obtener lo que quería se desquita con SU YUGI que no tenía nada que ver con esto, y al verlo caer y golpearse su mundo se detuvo y una inmensa rabia se apodero de el

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

A diferencia de los otros fics este esta en proseso, haci q tardare en publicar

Espero q les aya gustado

plis dejen rewis

saludos a todos q leen y dejen rewis

bey bey bey


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2. El inicio de esta relacion**

-Te encuentras bien? siento mucho que su ira la pagara contigo...Ven vamos a revisarte ese golpe- yugi se sentí mareado pero no por el golpe, sino por estar en los brazos de yami- es una lastimadura pequeña, aunque debería llevarte al médico los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser peligrosos

-No se preocupe, ya me encuentro mejor Sr Atem, siento mu...

-No tienes por qué disculparte por algo que no ocasionaste tu- sonríe leve- yugi cuantas veces te pedí que me llames por mi nombre

-Solo soy su empleado, si me tomo esa confianza pueden darse malas interpretaciones sr...

-Me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre- levantando el rostro de yugi, chocando ambas miradas

Yugi se quedó sinoptizado al ver los ojos rojos de su jefe - Yami- pronuncio su nombre en un susurro que fue escuchado por el mayor expandiendo sus labios en una sonrisa de lo más picara con una mirada lujuriosa. Yami no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó, besándolo con ansias a yugi

Hay de frente uno al otro con sus labios unidos en el beso más intenso y voraz. Mordió apenas el labio, acto seguido yugi abrió su boca. Yami introduzco su lengua en esa cavidad caliente, empesando a jugar con su compañera, estuvieron así hasta que aire exigía su presencia, al separase respiraban agitadamente. Sin decir una palabra yami lo volteo apoyándolo contra la ventana, donde podía ver su reflejo

Lo abrazo por la cintura, dirigiéndose al cuello de yugi dejando marcas rojas, mientras gemía leve por las sensaciones proporcionadas por yami. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa azul, despojándolo de la prenda, Su mano jugaba con sus pezones, mientras la otra viajaba por su cintura, llegando a su entrepierna, estuvo un rato allí masajeando esa zona. Luego se dirigió al miembro de yugi, bajaba y subía. Yugi no podía parar de gemir eran sensaciones muy placenteras

Sin dejar de disgustar el cuello de yugi, dejo de apretar y estirar los pezones, la dirigió al pantalón, con las dos manos bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Continúo acariciando todo el cuerpo conociendo hasta el recóndito lugar del cuerpo de yugi. Ya no eran gemidos suaves, eran gritos de placer

-Eres hermoso- le susurro al oído, mordiendo el ovulo, produciendo un escalofrió en yugi- Te gusta lo que ves? a mi si- aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación, consiguiendo que yugi eyacule el semen en la mano de yami

Yami no aguanto mas y se bajó sus pantalones, y lo penetro de una. Yugi pego un grito de dolor. Yami se quedó quieto un rato hasta que yugi comenzó a moverse de adelante y atrás, Yami lo sostiene de la cintura, deteniéndolo, comenzando a moverse suave, pero al pasar los minutos las envestidas aumentaban, a la vez que lo masturbaba. Yugi paraba de gemir, sentía una corriente que le recorrió toda la espalda al venirse, manchando el vidrio, mientras yami lo hacía en su interior

Yami salio del interior de yugi, dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Yami recoge la ropa de yugi ayudándolo a vestir, en eso ve hilo de sangre entre las piernas de yugi

-"Mierda"- pensó yami, cuando yugi se ponía su ropa interior- ¿esta fue primera vez?

Yugi termino de vestirse, se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a esa mirada penetrantes. Bajo la cabeza- si...yami...esta fue mi primera vez- levantando la cabeza

Yami apretó sus puños y como su rostro tomaba esa forma que asustaba a todos. Yugi se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, pero yami lo detuvo sosteniendo el brazo derecho

-Lo siento yugi..- Esas palabras hizo que cualquier oportunidad con ese hombre muriera- ..Te merecías una experiencia mejor. Pero para la próxima será mucho mejor- y una sonrisa beso a yugi y se fueron de la oficina


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: En el departamento

Tomaron el asesor que los llevo al sub-suelo. En el transcurso el silencio era incomodo, ninguno decia nada. Cuando la puerta del asesor se abrió, yugi salió de ahí lo más rápido que les daba sus piernas

-Yugi, por qué tanta prisa?- el mencionado se detiene, Yami se le acerca posicionándose de frente. Yugi estaba rojo semáforo- Cuál es tu auto?- sabiendo ya la respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente

-No tengo, yo voy en colectivo

-Ven, te llevo, y no acepto un no como respuesta- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta su auto Bosbaguen color azul oscuro. Yugui le dio las indicaciones en donde viva. Pero yami no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad estar una vez más con su yugi

-Yami, por aquí no es, Que planeas?- mirando esa mirada lujuriosa

-Te prometí que la próxima sería mejor, y eso are- sin apartar su vista de la ruta  
Yugi se sorprende del comentario y sus mejillas se tiñen de color rojo- Q..que?..me llevaras a tu casa?

-Te llevare a mi departamento...te gustara- es fosando una sonrisa cálida

Al llegar a su destino se subio a la vereda, vajo la ventana de su auto, apuntando con su llave al porll que se abrio automaticamente, conduciendo hacia el interior, mientras la puerta del porll se seraba. Estaciono el auto y apago el motor. Tomaron el asensor que los llevo al ultimo piso. Era un piso completo que vivia yami. El deapartamento era espacioso. Lo conducio a la abitacion que se encontraba en el piso de ariba del departamento

-Yugi- acariciando su mejila, soseniendo su menton- permiteme- susurandole en el oido- hacerte mi y demostrarte cuanto te amo

-Yami..yo..soy todo tuyo- con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

Yami lo abraso por la cintura, besandolo dulcemente. Sus manos se deslisaban por todo el cuerpo de yugi, quisiendo memorisarselo en en el tacto. Cansado de la estorosa ropa comenso a desabrocharle la camisa y qutarsela, sin ningun momento dejarlo de besar. Mientras yugi hacia lo mismo

-aaa..mmm...aaattteeemmm-gemia yugi producidas por la lengua de su amente

-Pidemelo yugi...te seguire torturandote de este modo- le susuro en el oido seductoramente

-Chupalo- respiraba ajitado por la exitacion- hasme tuyo yami Atem...quiero sentirte dentro de mi...correte dentro de mi...marcame- respiraba, suspiraba, sus cachetes sonrojado por decir esas palabras por la exitacion y el placer que le brindaba el egipcio

-Como lo rdene mi amo- con una mirada lujuriosa se dirigi al miembro de yugi. Tomo el miembro y se lo metio en su boca, chupandolo

-AAAAAAAAMMMAAAAA..si si si mm yami- gemia por esa plasentera chupada

Estuvieron un buen rato asi, asta que yugi lo detiene- Ahora me toca a mi

Yami se acomodo en la cama. Yugi se dirigio al miembro de yami, donde chupaba, le pasaba la lengua, queria torturarlo

-Oh si yugi, sigue asi- tomo su cabesa moviendola. Mas tarde yami lo detubo, volvio a besarlo acariciando sus gluteos.

Dejo de besarlo y lo pociciono boca abajo. Le separo los gluteos, acariciando esa sona con su lengua y besandola. Le entrego a yugi sus dedos para que los lambiera. Cuando estaban bien salivados los llevo a la entrada de yugi uno por uno, lentos movimientos, para dilatar bien su entrada. Ya al segundo dedo era plaser

-Yugi ahora te penetrare, tendre cuidado. Entro dentro de yugi despacio. Al entrar completamente se quedo quieto asta que yugi le dio la orden que se mueva

Las velocidades aumentaron, ya no eran gemidos, eran gritos de placer. Cuando terminar caen rendidos en la cama, respirando ajitadamente

Al reposar un poco, volvieron a tener intimidad, lo hicieron varias veses.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Novios

Yami se encontraba en su departamento, en su cama de dos plazas, y Yugi en ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Serro sus ojos llegandole recuerdos

-flack Bak-

Yami no podia creer lo ajetreado fue estos dia de trabajo, por suerte yugi estaba hay para facilitarle el trabajo, es una persona eficiente que hacia bien su trabajo. Eso le permitia despejar un poco la mente

Dos dias antes de la conferencia, a al noche, llego agotado a su departamento, todas las luses apagadas, y gemidos que provenian de su cuarto. Entro y prendo la luz, no podia creer lo que vei, Tea acostada desnuda en su cama con el tipo del 2piso

-MALDITA PERRA, SALGAN ANTES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA- gritaba yami por la ira, queria matarlos a ambos hay mismo

El hombre solo llgo a ponerse el pantalon, recogio sus cosas y salio de hay como una bala. Tea se puso su vestido y la sandalia, tomo su bolso calmadamenta, recogio toda su ropa y de mas cosas- Entregame la llave- Tea se la entrega y se ba

Al dia siguiente a la mañan llega Tristan a la oficina, el polica del barrio, y amigo mio, el aun no sabia nada sobre mi separacion con tea. Venia a mostrarme informacion sobre tea, ella era estafadora, se juntaba con tipos con dinero, se casaban y al poco tiempo se divorciaba llevandose una gran suma de dinero. No pude ebitar soltar un grito-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Se ecucho a traves de la puerta serrada de mi oficina

Luego de eso yami testifico en su contra. Habia dado informacion donde podia estando viviendo, pero tea no se encontraba

-fin flack Bak-

Yugi comenso a despertar, tallandose los ojos. Es sabado 12:00 en punto

-Buenos dias bello durmiente

-Buenos dias yami- sonrojado

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos levantemos. Puedes bañarte, si lo deceas

-No quiero molestar..- fue callado con un beso apacionado, que a la ves yami frotaba su cuerpo con el suyo

-Yo te recomendaria que lo agas- sin dejar de frotarse, susurandole en el oido de yugi- seria borchonoso que bayas por la calle exitado- Levantandose de la cama, tapandose con la vata, azul marino, de verano

-G-gracias...yami- Se levanto y se dirigio al baño, que se encontraba en en la habitacion misma

Mientras yami va al otro baño. Luego que ambos se bañaran, el dueño de casa le preparo un desalluno, que era pan tostado con membrillo y una taza de te verde

-Muchas gracias yami- sonriendo- estubo rico, pero por la hora que es deveriamos cenar jajajjajaajjaajja

-Si jajajajaja

-Gracias yami. Es mejor que me retire- levantandose de la silla

-Tenias planes para hoy?

-No presisamente..

-Si no tienes planes, no tienes por que apresurarte en irte- en eso penso que yugi tuviera pareja-….am por sierto tu tienes pareja?

-Que?..no, a que viene esa pregunta

-Que yo soy ahora tu pareja mi yugi- diciendo esto seductoramente

Yugi se sonroja por el comentario- Q-q-que?

Tomo su cara entre sus dos manos, mirandolo fijamente a sus ojos- Yugi tu me gustas, y mucho..tu….quieres ser mi novio?

-Yami- susuro- tu me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi…claro que quiero- unieron sus lavios en un apacionado beso. Se separan y se miran- yami?

-Dime amor

-Si queremos que esto funcione tenemos ponernos pautas

-Que clase de pautas?

1-De lunes a viernes desde el inicio y fin del horario de trabajo nosoptros somos empleado y jefe

2-Fuera del trabajo nosotros somos pareja

3-No repetiremos la misma esena de anoche en las oficinas

-Que te parese yami, estas de acuerdo?

-asi quedamos. Pero..que te parese que al llegar el fin de semana, el viernes a la salida del trabajo, nos juntamos en el departamento de nosotros, nos vamos rotando. Que te parese?

-Estoy de acuerdo


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5: Los padres de Yami Atem Halaki**

-3 meses despues-

Al fin Tea Garden Fue atrapada y llevada al jusgado. Donde se encontraban ahora mismo. Los jueses y los abogados ya se encontraban en sus lugares cumpliendo con su trabajo. Llevando ya 2hs

-La acusada Anzu Masaki es sentenciada a pricion por 5 años de carcel por falcificar DNI, pasaportes y dinero falcificado. Utilisando bajo el nombre falso de Tea Garden. La sesion se sierra- Golpeando su martillo sobre la madera

-Que alivio que la ayan atrapado. No tuve que hacer los papeles de separacion de vienes por llevar 1año juntos de convivencia

-Que alivio que aya salido todo vien- dandele un beso dulce en los lavios de su novio yami

-1 semana despues-

Yugi llama a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Cuando este le responde- Adelante

-Sr Atem ya esta preparado su viaje, destino a Egipto el Cairo, sera mañana a la 7:00 am... Mm esta seguro que no quiere que llame a un hotel para ya tener la reserva?

-Gracias yugi. Y no, me alojare en la casa de mis padres

-Si nesecita algo mas llameme. Me retiro- Se da la buelta parta irse pero la voz de su jefe lo detiene

-Yugi

Dandose la buelta- diga

-Estare afuera por 2 semanas. Te dejo acorgo la corporacion, mientras yo no me encuentre-

Yugi se sorprende- Q…Q..que? pero que esta diciendo Sr Atem

-Yugi no desconfies de tu capacidad, se que eres la persona indicada. Cuando regrese quiero un informe completo- Se levanta de su silla se acerca a yugi y lo toma de su menton. Su mirada seria y fria cambia a una tierna- Mañana parto y no te vere por dos semanas. No me daras el beso de la buena suerte?

Yugi rodea con sus brazos la cabesa de yami. Mientras este lo rodea por la cintura- por su puesto mi apuesto astuto zorro- danse un beso dulce que fue poniendose candente, asta que el aire le reclamaba presencia. Se separaron a unos escasos metros, uniendolos un hilo de saliva

-Bolvere…..al …trabajo- respirando agitadamente. Yami solo acintio con la cabesa y respiraba ajitado. Separandose ambos del abraso. Bolviendo cada uno a su trabajo

-al dia siguiente-

Yami se encontraba en el aeropuerto de ciudad Domino. Cuando anunciaron su vuelo, se dirigio a la escalera electrica que lo llevaria al avion.

Al llegar del aeropuerto busco a sus padres, pero no tardo mucho ya que estos lo divisaron a el

-Hijo/Atem- llamaron su padre acknankamon y su madre Ashita

-Madre, padre, que alegria volver a verlos, como estan?- abrasando a sus padres

-Bien hijo, y tu vuelo?- pregunta su madre, una mujer peliroja, ojos verdes, su piel al vivir alli se a vuelto morena. Ella era de España

-Comodo, pero no vei la hora de llegar

-Dejemos la practica para despues, vallamos a casa

El trayecto no fue muy largo, duro media hora. Su hogar es una mancion. Luego de llegar y dejar su maleta en su cuarto, que seguia igual como la dejo cuando se fue a japon para manejar la segunda empresa que su padre instalo

Luego de hordenar sus cosas se baña y se acuesta a descansar. Al despertar baja de las escaleras y se dirije al comedor donde se encontraba sus padres y una sirvienta

-Dormiste bien?- pregunta su madre

-si. Mery traeme un te – Tomaron su desallono en silencio

-Cuenta algo hijo- rempe el silencio su padre

-Bueno….recuerdan a tea?- responden a un si- bueno ella resulta que salia con migo por mi dinero. Me estafo bastante dinero. Y estube siego todo ese tiempo. Aparte de ello yo ya pensaba terminar la relacion, y ella me retenia diciendome que me amaba, hasta me dijo que estaba enbarasada. Me entere que mentia, la comprendi que lo que hiso fue por que me amaba, pero todo era metira, queria mi dinero, cada ves me pedia mas y mas. Hasta que llego a mi departamento y la encuentro en mi cama con otro tipo

-Ya la atraparon?

-si, la semana pasada…..pero….yo queria terminar con ella por que habia alguien…

-Y se puede saber quien es?- su madre lo miraba con una mirada de complise

-Es mi empleado, mi secretario

-Asi que bas por el camino de ambos bandos. Como haciamos nosotros- responde su padre

-Supongo

-Tienes una foto de el?- pregunta su madre

-Claro- se levanta y ba a su cuarto a buscar la foto. Cuando regresa le entrega a su madre- Se llama Yugi Muto

-Que hermoso chico- lamiendose los lavios- Dejamelo a nuestro cuidado, si se deja que le demos plaser quiere decir que esta con tigo por tu dinero

-Ni loco lo dejo solo con ustedes. Son un peligro

Ambos se hechan a reir

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- se rie su madre

-"Que padres pervertidos que me tocaron, y que estan en ambos bandos sexsuales"- penso yami

El lunes llego, reuniones, conferencias, reuniones, etc. Sin prestarle importancia a los dias, la fecha de regreso a japon llego

A llegar al aeropuerto justo avisaron que los pasajeros tenian que abordar el avion

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- respiraba ajitado su padre

-Maldito reloj, si no me ubiera despertado por mi cuenta ubiera perdido el vuelo

-Ya tranquilo Atem- lo tranquiliso su madre- ya estas aquí

-Gracias madre, padre- se saludan y Yami subela escaleras electricas que lo llevaran a la avion. Este despego comensando el viaje rumbo a Japon, ciudad Domino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6: Regreso...y molestias**

Es domingo por la noche y Yami Atem Alaki llegaba al aeropuerto de ciudad Domino, como tantas personas.

Yami habia decidido no havisarle nada a su novio Yugi. Queria verlo mañana, haora queria llegar a su departamento y dormir

Su despertador sonaba, abisandole que tenia que despertar. Con desgano apago la alarma del celular. Se levanto se dirigio al baño donde se ducho, se vistio, tomo su desayuno, prosiguiendo a recoger la llave del auto

Cuando llega a su destino, se dirije a su oficina, pero al pasar a lado de yugi, lo llamo

-Yugi, a mi oficina, AHORA!- rugio yami sin importarle las cabezas que voltearon al ver su mal humor. Yugi entro a la oficina de su jefe cerrando la puerta tras el. Yami lo agarro del brazo atrayendolo hacia el plantando un beso exijente y fogoso- Yugi…..no puedo mas…te e extrañado y añorado- Lo bolvio a besarlo dirigiendo los pasos de yugi hacia su escritorio, tirando todo lo que escontraba sobre este

Hace tres meses que eran novios; hace tres meses que yami Atem Alaki hiso suyo a yugi Muto, y aun quiere mas. Estas dos semanas sin ver a su amado hikari, como tambien lo llamaba, lo estaba volviendo loco, era como adicto a su piel y no lo negaba, lo amaba, y tan solo entrar y verlo su cuerpo lo traiciono. Lo nesesitaba urgente

Ambos sin camisa sobre el escritori besandose desesperadamente acariciandose mutuamente recoriendo el cuerpo del contrario. Yami dejo los labios de su amado para pasar al cuello, donde comenzó a juguetear dando superficiales mordidas a la blanda piel mientras su mano izquierda empezaba a bajar por toda la extensión de la espina dorsal del menor.

-aaaaaammm…yaa…mmmmiiii- gemia y susuraba, no sea que se delatara el mismo

Yami fue bajando lentamente recoriendo todo pecho de yugi, hasta llegar al pantalon, bajandolo asta bajo de la rodilla junto a la ropa interior. Se dirigio al miembro de yugi, sin perder tiempo se lo metio en su buca que a la ves se masturbaba sobre el pantalon. Mientras yugi controlaba sus gemidos tapando su boca con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda despeinaba al mayor, y enn ocaciones se los estiraba. Estubieron asi asta que yugi se vino

Yami se levantoy giro a yugi, para ver su entrada, penetrandolo de una. Yugi se mordio el lavio por la sensacion de dolor y plaser, anreando su cuello para atrás. Yami lo masturbaba para distraerlo. Yugi movio sus caderas para que yami hiciera lo mismo.

Controlaban sus gemidos tapandose la boca con lamano y cuando llegaron al climax se besaron aogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria. Al terminar el acto amoroso pasaron 15 minutos y yugi salio volviendo a su trabajo

-Yugi estas bien?- pregunta Serenity

-si. Por que la pregunta?

-Tu ya sabes como es el jefe, y como te llamo. Se notaba muy molesto. Pero lo mas raro es que no lo escuchamos gritar, cuando algo anda mal o no le gusta algo reacciona de esa manera

-Si bueno, es que llego de mal humor del vuelo y me pidio el informe de estas dos semanas en su ausencia, solo se dedico a verlo

El Sr Atem y yugi fueeron los primeros de irse del trabajo

Al llegar al edifio y entrar al departamento de yugi con risas. pero fue interumpido.

-Yugi! Bienvenido- saludo con juvilo su madre, y Su padre le dio esos abrasos que aficcian

-Padre, Madre- Su ojos estaban abriertos grandemente por la sorpresa- Pero…llegarian mañana, y como entraron?- olvidando que Yami estaba hay, olvidandose el momento romantico que pasarian

-Queriamos darte una sorpresa por eso te dijimos esa mentira.-responde su madre

-Hablamos con el conserje, como no te encontrabas le pedimos si podriamos habrir la puerta de una manera, asi que llamamos a un serrajero

-Y ENTRARON A MI DEPARTAMENTO SOLO POR QUE SON MIS PADRES- yugi gritaba molesto. Se suponia que tendria una cena romantica con su novio

-Yugi tranquilo- le pidio yami

-Yugi quien es tu amigo?- pregunto su padre- venian muy animados

Yugi se sobresalto ante esa pregunta- Bueno el….- que les diria, sus padres eran persomas que le asqueaban y le desagradaba las personas que eran homosexuales- es mi amigo- dio su mejor sonrisa falsa. Y estabes fue yami que abrio su ojos abriertamento por lo dicho del menor- abiamos acordado en venir a mi departamento y pasarla bien

-Entonses sientense en el comedor que ya estara la comida

-Que estas cocinando madre?

-Pizza….hay gaseosa en la heladera, pero si tu amigo quiero otra cosa hay….

-Lo se madre, es vino, yo los compre

-Gracias Sra Muto , es mejor que los deje cenar en familia. Tendran mucho de que hablar- Yami estaba enfadado , pero se dirigio con seriedad y cortecia- Nos bemos mañama yugi- le dijo secante y frio

-Pero yami- pero este le enviaba una mirada de frialdad

La madre de Yugi se llama Misaki y el padre se llama Sakuragui. La madre del menor abrio la puerta para que yami se retire- Que joven educado- dijo su madre, mostrando una sonrisa a su hijo

-al dia siguiente-

Yugi entra a la oficina de yami, para areglar la situacion. Sentandose en la silla. Yami lo ignoraba, puesta su vista al monitor

-Yami sobre lo de ayer…

-No molestes, no te he llamado

-Escuchame

-Y yo te he dicho…-pero no termino su frase ya que recibio una cachetada de parte de yugi

-Escuchame bien maldito orguyoso- Gritando, olvidando que podian escucharlo. Suspiro y hablo mas calmado- Mis padres nos son persomas rasomables, que no aceptan un no, y sobre nuestra relacion menos- agachando su cabesa- No me es facil decirles sabiendo que piensan de los homosexuales

-Drja de exajerar

Levantando su cabesa- No exajero, mis padres los odian, les repugnan

-Me cuesta creer eso- Se levanto de su silla y agarro a yugi del cuello de la camisa- ahora vete a tu trabajo o te despido- con la mirada frivola

Yugi se suelta del agarre y se retira con la mirada baja


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7: Enfermo**

Yugi llego cansado a su departamento, quería descansar. Ya que Yami se desquito con el dándole trabajo extra

Tiro su mochila en el piso, tirándose en la cama, ignorando los comentarios de sus padres. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el número de su amigo. Espero, sonó 1, 2, 3

-Hola Yugi! Como estas amigo?

-Hola Joey- desanimado- estas ocupado?

-Que sucedió?- pregunto con preocupación

-Mis padres-respondió con desgano- Donde estás? Estas ocupado?

- Estoy en la casa de mi novio. Recuerdas a kaiba?

-Si. Entonces nos vemos 20minutos- Se colocó su campera, tomo su billetera, su celular y la llave. Sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de sus padres, ignorándolos totalmente, salió del departamento.

En la parada del autobús no tuvo que esperar mucho, por suerte. En 20 minutos lo que tardaba el recorrido más 5 minutos que le llevaría caminando hasta la casa del empresario Seto kaiba, novio de joey wheeler su mejor amigo

Al llegar su destino toco el timbre, y enseguida las rejas se abrieron dejando paso a su invitado. En la entrada de la casa se encontraba joey esperándolo con ancha sonrisa. Que no pudo esperar que su amigo llegara salió corriendo a su encuentro a mitad de camino, dándole un fuerte abraso

-Yugi, amigo mío. Ven entrenos y me cuentas todo

-Te seré sincero, no creí que me tuvieras tiempo con tu vida de casado jajaja

- Para ti siempre estoy disponible, si no sería así que clase de amigo seria?-

-Uno que solo se preocupa por su marido?

-jajajaja, ven siéntate

-Y Seto, donde esta?

-En su oficina. Quieres jugo?

-Si por favor- se fue a la cocina y volvió con dos vasos y una jarra de jugo, sirvió en ambos vasos y uno le paso a yugi- gracias

-Bien amigo ponerme al tanto, ya que ha pasado tiempo

-Recuerdas que te comente sobre mi jefe?

-Sí, que lo viste el primer día y te quedaste flechado

-Bueno…él y yo nos pusimos de novios

Con una gran sonrisa- te felicito amigo- pero al ver la cara de melancólico de su amigo, cambio su gesto de alegría por una de preocupación- Que sucede?...deja adivinar tus padres cierto?- el menor asiente con la cabeza

-Ayer llegamos a mi departamento con intención de intimidar- suelta un suspiro- paro todo se vino abajo….al entrar me lleve una sorpresa…..mis padres pagaron a un cerrajero para poder entrar a mi departamento….tuve que mentir diciendo enfrente de él que éramos amigos- masajeándose su cien con cansancio- él se enojó…..no lo culpo….es que. Como les digo a mis padres? Ellos son capases de cualquier cosa

Suelta una risita- recuerdo cuando quisieron casarte jajajajaaja que recuerdos….cuando te ayudaba a escaparte de tus tantas bodas

Suspira- Eso pasa al tener padres homofóbicos…crei que al mudarme no tendiese que volver a verlos. Teniendo paz y siendo yo mismo

Tocándole el hombre en señal de apoyo- Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar convencer a yami sobre la relación que llevas con ellos

En eso se escucha unos pasos acercarse a ellos. Es Seto Kaiba- que sorpresa si es el enano ojón, que haces aquí? Te estas escapando de tu compromiso con una nueva novia?- con burla y sarcasmo

-Seto- reclamo Joey a su novio

-Tranquilo Joey- mirando a seto- solo vine a charlar con mi amigo. Por suerte no. Espero que la visita de mis padres no sea para presentarme una novia

Una hora más de charla y tomar café yugi decidió irse. Saludo a Joey y seto y se fue a tomar el colectivo. En la espera, en la parada, comenzó a llover, y al no tener techo ni lugar alguno para cubrirse termino todo empapado.

Al bajar del colectivo aún seguía lloviendo. Sin importarle camino por las veredas tranquilamente, metidos en sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del edificio. Entro, tomo el ascensor que llevo al quinto piso. Por suerte sus padres estaban durmiendo, gracias que le aviso por un mensaje de texto que llegaría tarde

Se dio una ducha, se puso el piyama y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantó a la 5:00 am, como todos los días para ir a trabajar. Al llegar a su destino sus colegas notaron la apariencia de yugi, esta pálido, tocia, la nariz tapado, la garganta seca

-Yugi que haces aquí?

-Por qué lo preguntas serenity? cof.. Cof..Cof

-Te has visto en el espejo estas mañana? Te ves muy mal. Pide permiso para retirarte- le toca la frente- oh por dios! Yugi estas ardiendo, tienes fiebre- Va hacia la oficina de Sr Atem, llamando a la puerta. Escuchando un" Adelante"- Disculpe Sr Atem pero mi compañero Yugi Muto no se encuentra bien de alud, Esta enfermo, necesita permiso para retirarse

Yami fue a ver si es que la joven decía la verdad. Cuando se acercó noto la apariencia del menor

-Guarda tus cosas te iras. Tu secretaria se hará cargo

-Pero…

-Señorita Serenity guarde las cosas de su compañero- Ambos guardaron las pertenencias de yugi en la mochila.

Al dirigirse al ascensor yami estaba parado en la puerta esperándolo. Sin decir palabras apretó el botón para que se abra el ascensor y tomo el brazo de yugi y se metieron adentro

Cuando yugi se recupera de la tos lo mira fijamente- yami?..

-Te llevare a tu casa- fue todo lo que dijo

Al llegar al departamento de yugi entraron directamente encontrándose a los padres del menor que al ver a su hijo con ese estado se acercaron llevándolo a su cuarto para que descanse

-Muchas gracias joven yami por traer a nuestro hijo

Yami no dijo nada, seguía con su mirada fría. Se fue de allí. Volvió a su trabajo


End file.
